


Tell Me (Daddy It's Yours)

by mikellyart



Series: You're Like Perfection (Lashton Oneshots) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikellyart/pseuds/mikellyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to have your dick in another man's ass. It's another to have your tongue in there.</p><p>Or...</p><p>The one where Ashton is hesitant about eating Luke out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me (Daddy It's Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad! Enjoy!

They've talked about it several times but Ashton is never really ready.

It's daunting, the though of eating someone out. 'Someone' being his lovely boyfriend, Luke. He knows the younger boy wants to try it out but Ashton is just a little bit freaked out by the whole ordeal. Because it would be his mouth on his boyfriend's ass. 

It's one thing to have your dick in another man's ass. It's another to have your tongue in there.

He knows Luke keeps himself clean. He's a bottom, so of course he's clean. But Ashton still finds himself hesitating. He's worried he won't enjoy it, that he won't do it right. Mostly, he's afraid of disappointing Luke. Luke's no virgin (they met when Luke was fresh out of college, of course he wasn't a virgin) and while Ashton's 'fucking' skills were right up there next to gay porn stars like Harry Louis, rimming was a whole 'nother story. He's not sure if he'll be able to make Luke feel good or if his boyfriend will shove his face away with a sigh and tell him that maybe he's not the best when it comes to mouth-to-ass appreciation.

And he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to look Luke straight in the eye if that happened. Which would suck because Ashton really loves Luke's bright, blue eyes. But he knows he wants to try. He wants this to be good for the both of them. Luke already gives him so much, he wants to give something in return.

He makes the decision, one Saturday night, when Luke is lying on his stomach on their bed in just a pair of boxers. He's playing Call of Duty - he's not too sure which edition - and Ashton is prepped up against the headboard, typing shit for work on his laptop. It's their usual routine but Ashton is ready to break it.

His heart pounds slightly harder in his chest as he moves the laptop from his lap onto the bedside table next to him. It's an hour earlier than he usually puts it away and Luke notices - of course he does, he's know him for years.

"Okay, Ashy?" he questions, pausing his game.

Ashton doesn't have to fake a smile. He's always smiling wherever his boy is concerned.

"I'm alright, love. Just finished early. Go back to your game."

Luke gives him a sweet smile and turns his attention back to the characters on screen.

Ashton quickly sets his plan into motion. He shifts himself onto Luke's bum and leans forward to start tracing tiny butterfly kisses along Luke's shoulder blades. The blonde makes a tiny sound of approval. He pauses the game and starts to turn but Ashton holds him down.

"Keep playing, baby," he orders. 

The younger boy nods and goes back to his game.

Ashton starts slow, just kissing and tracing his hands down along Luke's spine. Then he starts on Luke's boxers, quickly pulling them down his boyfriend's long, long legs. He's always loved the sight of Luke's strong, pale legs and thighs but what's mesmerizing him is his boyfriend's butt. It's well-muscled with just a slight trace of fat. It's not huge but he knows how well it takes his cock and shit, he's half hard. Well, he thinks that's a good thing.

It would be difficult to do this if he wasn't turned on.

Without a word, he yanks his boyfriend's boxers down and takes in the sight of his wonderful ass. He massages it gently, hands gripping both cheeks and squeezing in a way that he knows Luke finds pleasing. The blonde beneath him moans, as if proving his point. 

Ashton stares at the beautiful bottom nervously. He's about to have his mouth...in there. He can do this, he tells himself, he's got this. He tries to remember what Calum told him about rimming.

"Like making out with his ass, basically. Mikey loves it," and o-kay, he'd rather not think about his two friends doing the nasty.

"No moving," Ashton orders, one hand tightly gripping Luke's waist. "Keep playing."

Throwing away all of his fears, he levels his face with Luke's ass. He can do this. This is his boy laying down beneath him.

He brings the other hand back down so that both hands are on both of Luke's beautiful cheeks. Without warning, he pulls them apart and licks a long stripe across his puckered hole. Luke lets out a low moan that sends a jolt of heat down Ashton's body. He wants to hear more. So, he keeps going.

He starts with small licks, traces his tongue up and down his crack and circles it around the rim of his pretty, pink hole.

"Ashton," his boyfriend keens. "Ashton, please."

The older boy finds that he likes this whole rimming thing, likes that Luke is already begging for more and that he's trying to shove his ass closer to Ashton's face.

"What do you want, baby?" he asks, teasingly dipping his tongue into Luke's hole before pulling away to lap at the rim.

Luke whines, shifting his hips towards Ashton. The game is long forgotten, controller thrown to the floor.

"Fuck me with your tongue, please. Please, daddy."

Ashton's blood boils and his dick hardens at the submissive tone in Luke's voice. His boy was always so pliant, so ready for anything.

He goes in for it, hardening his tongue as best as he can and thrusting it into his boyfriend's hole. He fucks him with his tongue, occasionally bringing his tongue out to lap at the rest of his ass. Luke cries out, moaning beneath him and Ashton doesn't understand why he hadn't done this sooner. Because his boy is crying out beneath him and his ass tastes like heaven. His hole clenches around his tongue and Ashton feels his dick twitch at the sensation. 

He uses his hands to spread Luke's ass cheeks apart, diving in further, lapping and thrusting. The sounds of his boyfriend's pleasure echoes off of the walls of their bedroom and Ashton wants to record them, put them on a CD and play it back every hour he's awake. 

He blames Luke's ass for his thought processes - it's way too mesmerizing.

"I'm so close, daddy," Luke cries, grinding his hips down onto the mattress, trying to push himself off of that edge.

Ashton smirks and goes for the kill, lightly nipping at Luke's hole and sucking in the flesh. It's messy, wet and he can feel the muscles of Luke's ass clench down around his tongue as he reaches his orgasm, spilling into the sheets with a loud cry of Ashton's name.

The older man is thrumming with lust as he continues to lap and suck at Luke's hole until he's finished cumming. Pulling away with an obscene slurping sound, he leans back only far enough to reach into the bedside drawer and pull out a bottle of lube.

"Looked so good when I was eating you out, baby," he whispers into Luke's ear, causing the boy to whimper softly.

He carefully turns Luke over, covering him with his upper body. He pushes Luke's sweaty hair back, the blonde tilts his head to plant a kiss on his lips. They kiss slowly as Ashton grinds down slowly on the younger boy, trying to convey his love with his body. His sweats are still on and Luke trails a single hand down, tugging at the waistband and signaling Ashton to pull them off.

He complies with his boyfriend's wishes, ridding himself off all his clothes before moving back to his previous position. This time, it's their bare cocks grinding against each other and both men let out little groans of pleasure.

"Need you in me, daddy," Luke pleads.

Ashton grins and quickly coats three fingers in lube.

They just fucked yesterday, so Luke is loose enough to take two fingers the first time. He's still tight, though. The younger boy lets out little moans of pleasure that have Ashton's dick leaking in anticipation. He bites his lip as he squeezes another finger into Luke's tight hole and the blonde groans. Little plights of 'daddy' escape his lips and Ashton's entire being is blown away with lust and love for this boy.

"Daddy's got you," he tells him as he enters him in one quick motion. "Fuck, still so tight for me, baby. Like my cock in you, baby boy? Like the way I fuck you?"

He accentuates his question with a sharp thrust upwards, hitting Luke's prostate.

He's been with the boy for nearly three years and he knows just where to hit to make Luke come undone. The blonde arches off of the bed, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Like it, baby?" he repeats.

Luke lets out a desperate moaning, frantically shaking his head over and over.

"Yes, daddy!" he keens, voice high in pitch. "Love it! Love your cock in me, so much!"

Ashton grins as he tightens his grip on the younger boy's hips, tilting him upward so he can pound into him harder and faster.

The change in angle has Luke screaming in pleasure, hands coming up to grip Ashton's biceps tightly. He cries 'daddy' over and over, tries desperately to meet his boyfriend's thrusts with some of his own. Ashton feels another ripple of pleasure at Luke's actions. He loves how desperate his boy is, how needy. He loves that Luke enjoys this just as much as he does, if not more.

"Daddy, please!" he cries, arches his back far off of the bed. "I'm going to come!"

Ashton pounds into him even harder at that, fucking him with all his might.

"Just come for me, baby boy," he gasps, staring directly into Luke's beautiful, blue eyes. "Come for daddy."

The blonde screams, eyes screwing themselves shut as he releases and clenches down on Ashton's dick.

White liquid shoots out and lands on his chest, stomach and even some on his neck. It coats him like badges of honor, signifies how much he loves this. Ashton continues to pound into him, reaching for that peak that he so desperately needs to hit. He finds it not too long after Luke, spurting into his boyfriend's hole and filling him with hot cum.

"Fuck," he breathes, taking a deep breath before pulling out and sitting on the backs of his legs.

He looks down at Luke's pink, puckered hole that's now leaking with his cum. It's quite the sight. Ashton reaches forward and lightly runs a finger over the wet skin, evoking a loud whine from his boyfriend.

"No more," he begs, though Ashton is sure he would give it another go if Ashton asked.

But he's sated, for now.

Pride blooming in his chest and the ache in his thighs coming to life, he quickly cleans them both off with some wipes that he always keeps in their drawer. When he's done, he pulls his boyfriend into his strong arms, kissing him on the forehead and running a hand through Luke's damp, blonde hair.

"Thank you, daddy," he says tiredly - and Ashton knows that it's for the whole eating him out thing.

It's something Luke's been asking for, something Ashton is glad he could give his baby boy. And he's so glad it turned out to be great for the both of them.

"You're welcome, my boy," he tells him, his voice fond.

And with that, he pulls the blanket over their naked bodies and holds his boy close. After one final kiss good night, they lay their heads in their pillows and snuggle into each other.

They both fall fast asleep to the sound of each other's soft, peaceful breaths.


End file.
